The inventor of the machines and processes described and claimed herein is also the inventor of new designs for sachet or pouch style packages. Certain of those designs and films for use with those designs are described and/or claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,939 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/189,595, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,058, the disclosures of which are hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference. Films as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,939 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/189,595, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,058, include relatively thin plastics and foils or combinations of laminated plastics and foils.
FIG. 62A through FIG. 67 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,939 show some examples of sachet or pouch style packages having a location for an outlet aperture in or on one wall or face of the package, that outlet location being covered by a flap member. The flap member covers an outlet or outlet creating means at the outlet location. The outlet location is in or on the same wall or face of the package that forms a wall or face of the flap member, and the flap member is folded over and sealingly attached to or around the outlet location such that the two portions of the same surface of film are sealed together. The outlet is opened by raising the flap member.
There is a need for these and similar packages to be produced efficiently on high speed production equipment.